1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for hydrocleaning apparatuses, in particular for compact hydrocleaning machines.
The container of this invention constitutes the protective envelope for said apparatuses, and can be used initially during the packaging and transport stage and afterwards for the compact and easy repositioning of the same by the user following each utilization.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is known, to carry on some cleaning operations, specific apparatuses are sometimes used which are called hydrocleaning machines, and which allow to realize and orient a high pressure water jet on the surfaces to be cleaned. Besides the machines used by industries and professionals, compact hydrocleaning machines are widespreading which are used, for instance for homes and as a hobby, whose sizes and weight are limited. This type of machines, like those of a higher power, comprises a plurality of components and accessories which must be suitably grouped to allow an optimum packaging, storing and transport of the whole. This need is particularly felt by the producers of the concerned machines, which prepare for this purpose cardboard containers with internal shells from expanded polystyrene, provided with seats for housing the various components and accessories. The package must have a regular conformation, generally parallelepipedal, to allow the superposition of several packings and the related palletization for the storing and transport of the machines.
This solution is not free from severe drawbacks and is especially unpractical for the final user. The use of cardboard containers and the related polystyrene shells cause space problems in correspondence of the packing lines, besides requiring long packaging times. Besides, the final user is not provided with a container suitable to be systematically re-utilized to put away the apparatus once it has been used, because of the liability to deterioration of cardboard and polystyrene. The traditional containers which integrate the apparatus are not easily handled, being generally devoided of a handle such as to allow, especially in relation with the needs of the final user, to transfer the whole from a place to another one.